My Name is Corinthos: Part One: Construction
by Gillen1962
Summary: A new day dawns in Port Charles. A day without Sonny. His territory and business are up for grabs, and Kristina and Jerry Jacks are the first two players in the game. Meanwhile Nina has left Valentin: Will he chase or had his eye already moved elsewhere. Molly and Lulu cut through the Mikkos inheritance mess and


_Book Three: Siblings_

_My Name is Corinthos: Part One: Construction_

"The absolute nerve of that woman" Barked Soumia Al-Fayheed as she threw open the balcony doors and stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine of Sidi Bou Said, Tunisia's famous Blue City on the Mediterranean

Her new husband Lucky Spencer stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "It was very nice of Hajar's Father to lend us the family home here for our honeymoon." He said.

"And you are very awful at changing the subject." Soumia said though she allowed him to kiss her neck.

"Awful I may be, but we need to change the subject." Lucky said softly as he continued to kiss her, he slipped his hand around the back of her head and undid her hijab. "The matter was handled and my sister, Annie and our daughter should be cleared of the attempted murder charge by the time we get home."

Soumia grew frustrated with his ineptitude in undoing the head scarf and took it off herself letting it fall to the floor. He proved much better at unzipping her dress. "We have a daughter" She said with a smile as she kissed him and worked the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes, and before our wedding night." He said smiling. Their ward Nisida had surprised them with adoption papers at their wedding,

"That is an old middle eastern tradition" She said laughing as she stepped out of the dress and hugged him. "You had best take me inside before some one gets a view meant only for you."

"They'd have to be on a boat" Lucky said pointing out towards the water.

"it is the Mediterranean darling, there are always boats." She broke from his arms and walked towards the bedroom. Lucky stood for a moment. Her bra flew through the air, he caught it and followed her in.

There was yelling coming from the holding cells beneath PCPD Headquarters and Valerie Spencer had just about had it.

"You people canna be holdin me here, I have rights." Came the yell

Valerie Charged down the stairs and snapped. "Mckenna, shut the hell up."

"I'll be shutting up when you arrest those three harpies that attacked me."

"They fled" Valerie said smiling.

"Do not be peeing on my leg and tellin me it's rainin, girl. One of them was Lulu Spencer."

"I know who she is, she is my cousin. "

"Yer cousin? So, some Spencer liked the dark meat?"

"Oh, good God, not only are you a nut but you're a racist."

"That red head near broke me arm."

"Annie Donnelly is a WSB agent, you were resisting arrest" Said Valerie smiling.

"I dinna break any laws." McKenna snapped

District Attorney Robert Scorpio came down the stairs as the girl complained. "Well, trespassing at a private function is a misdemeanor. "

"Fer which you can what hold me for twenty-four hours?"

Robert smiled. "Trespassing is a minor offense but given false information to a police officer while on a B2 Visa is enough to have you deported."

"I dinna lie."

"Of course, you did, you said you were Siobhan McKenna Spencer, but Siobhan is dead

'I am Siobhan's avenging spirit to settle with that trailer trash who caused her death." Snapped The woman

At his desk at Aurora Media Drew Cain read the resignation letter for the third time, then handed it across the desk to his business partner Jasper Jacks.

Jax read it for the second time himself and shook his head. "And just like that she's gone?"

Molly Cassadine- Lansing came racing down the grand staircase at Wyndemere. She entered the main library and immediately ducked as a crystal glass that dated back to the time of Catherine the Great flew across the room and shattered on the wall behind her head.

"Uncle!" She shouted.

The normally tightly wound Valentin Cassadine another glass to throw already in his hand looked across at her with wild eyes.

"She has left. She has had the utter gall to leave me!"

Molly nodded. "Uncle, with all my love, are you surprised?"

"Excuse me! How dare you child." Valentin snapped.

"Oh please, it is far too late to start calling me child and dismissing me" Molly retorted. "My Mother can still play that card. But not you."

Valentin Cassadine looked and smiled. He turned and taking the glass walked over to a decanter filled with Vodka, he poured himself a glass, drank it, then poured another. He picked up a second glass poured some vodka in and handed it to Molly.

"I have trained you far to well to be a Cassadine." He said.

"I am sorry Nina is gone Uncle, I really am. I liked her."

"As did I." Valentin said wearily.

"Will you go after her?"

Valentin shook his head "Her letter asked for some time to think. She did not say she was leaving for good. Just that she was tired of not being first in my life. "

Molly cocked her head, she assumed there was more. She also knew enough not to ask. "Have you spoken with Charlotte?"

"She is with Laura. Some silly sleep over after the wedding."

Molly nodded. "What do you need from me?"

Valentin pursed his lips. "IS TJ's court case progressing?"

"Yes"

"And is that not something you can do to help him?"

Molly shook her head. "No, it is all depositions and forms and offers and counter offers."

Valentin took a sip of his drink. "I do not want you in the same position as I am in, where the person you love believes you are placing them second to duty, family and honor."

And Hajar, thought Molly but she did not say so out loud. "That will not happen Uncle. TJ has been bugging me to find something to do, apparently I am second guessing his attorney too much."

Valentin smiled for the first time all day. "His attorney is your Mother."

"Yes" Molly said flatly.

"Well then if TJ can spare you, I do have an assignment. Find Nicholas."

Molly had been hoping that he would say that. Her cousin Nicholas long thought dead appeared suddenly six weeks ago to save Valentin and Hagar Garshallah from an exploding volcano on Cassadine Island and then just as suddenly vanished once again.

She nodded. "Of course. "She turned to go when Valentin said. "Molly do not go alone, I think Nicholas harmless to you, but we do not know where he is or who he is with. "

"I was thinking that there is only one other person who would be as eager to find Nicholas as you and I."

Valentin nodded. "And that would give me extra time to spend with Charlotte without interference. Excellent idea Molly ask Lulu to go with you."

Dr Carol Cressman walked along the docks of Port Charles admiring the construction and the resilience of this city. She was also reviewing in her head the deposition that she was to give in the case that John and Mary McCarthy had filed against Terry Randolph was proceeding if slowly. Raymond the young son of the McCarthy's had died from cancer, a cancer that Dr. Randolph had not been available to treat because the hospital that Terry worked in would not hire Terry because she was transgender.

Carol, the boy's parents and their attorney Mitch Williams were making the argument that Dr. Randolph had allowed the boy to die by refusing to address her own mental health problem. Terry had undergone conversion therapy and for a year it had appeared to be successful. Terrance had even married Dr, Cressman, who though older was a good wife to the man. Then he had allowed his mental illness to take hold once more. In fact, as far as Carol was concerned, he had succumbed to it, and in doing so allowed Raymond McCarthy to die. Terrance Randolph was not a woman and his delusion and self-mutilation would not change that fact.

Carol's cell phone rang, and she sat down on a bench to answer it.

"Hello" She said as Her face twisted. "What is it you want?' Carol shook her head, "Yes. No, I am very sorry about that you know that you have my sympathy but as soon as the incident was over, I had to leave town for a conference in London. I did not hear about it till I returned. You could have called me then you know"

She listened and scoffed. "Whatever. Oh, you made contact. Excellent."

Carol listened once again then said, "Well if you are in town, we might as well meet. Fine dinner tomorrow."

She hung up. Before she could stand a strong male hand clamped across her mouth. "Hush. I am not going to hurt you." The man said in a muffled voice.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I need you to deliver a message to Mac Scorpio. Tell him it is time to dance again."

The man then smacked her hard on the head, causing a moment of dizziness, buy the time she shook it off and turned around he was gone.

Dr. Kevin Collins stepped out of the Jennifer Hutchinson's hospital room and smiled weakly at Scott Baldwin and his sister Brooke Bentley. "Well physically she is fine." He said

"And Mentally?" Brooke asked.

"It seems that the trauma of the attack has all but erased Jennifer Hutchinson, for better or worse all the work that we did to restore her memories is gone and she once again believes she is Laura Webber."

"Well looks like you have two wives buddy." Scotty quipped

Kevin smirked. "When this happened last, there was a racing progression as Laura's memories were forced into Jennifer's head, right up until the time that she saw the ice princess formula. The memories do not seem to go past that, this Laura, has no idea who I am, is in love with Luke but married to you Scott and very very confused."

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Brooke. "Her Uncle is recuperating in Florida, and he keeps asking me for updates."

Kevin shook his head. "I am not sure. Once Soumia gets back from her honeymoon then we may be able to begin some memory restoration therapy, along the line that she and Dr. Hardy have done with Drew Cain, but Drew will be the first to tell you it is long and hard and there are gaps. "

Detective Harrison Chase who had been leaning against the wall in the hall listening said. "And is it possible that one of those gaps will be the identity of our killer?"

Kevin nodded his head. "Yes, I am sorry Detective."

"Dr. Collins, how do we comfort poor Jennifer now n this moment, while we wait. She is always so upset it breaks my heart." Brooke said.

Kevin pointed down the hallway to an older woman who was approaching. "I called the best possible person to comfort Jennifer right now."

Kevin kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek and said. "Brooke Bentley, this is Lesley Webber."

Brooke put her hand out slowly. "You were Meg's doctor, right? When she died?"

Lesley nodded slowly. "Losing Scott's Mom was one of the worst moments of my career, and saddest of my life. "

Scott patted Lesley's back and said. "You've been like a second mother to me ever since Lesley"

"No, I haven't" She replied with a smile. "I don't even like you." She put her arm around Meg and said, "Let's go in and see what we can do to help your Jennifer."

Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Mom" Scotty yelled.

"Don't start Scott"

Chase shook his head. "I need to bring Mac into this loop. I'll send the plain clothes men up from the cafeteria."

Kevin nodded. "It may not hurt if Mac would announce that Jennifer's memories have been permanently destroyed, that would serve as a layer of protection if the killer is afraid, she will be able to identify him."

Chase Shook his head. "Good idea Dr. Collins I will let Mac know that."

He left and Scott looked at Kevin. "Thanks for all this Kevin, can I talk to you for a minute about another matter?"

"Sure"

"My other long-lost sibling Bobby Chandler."

Kristina Corinthos sat behind her father's desk in the offices of Corinthos Construction. She read the papers in front of her and sighed. The projects at the docks were going well, and Jason had done a good job organizing the unions to give them the best rates they could on work. But he was absent too much, too often distracted from running the hands-on end of the business. Things and by that Kristina meant money and power slipped through the cracks. She wondered how her Father. Jason and half a dozen other people in this town ever got any work done, they were all distracted.

Kristina wasn't. She was still devastated at the death of her father Sonny but his faith in her in leaving her his construction business had given her a focus that she had never had before.

She heard a cough and picked up her head. "Are you still there?"

"Damn right I am still here Kristina" Dev Corbin snapped.

"I thought I told you to go and resign from the PCPD and then come back here I had an assignment for you."

"You can't just tell me to quit the police department." He said.

Kristina shook her head. She wondered if she had played the fool for too long. Both her stepsister Joss and now Dev, the first two in her collection seemed to think that they were in a position to argue with her concerning her orders. They were mistaken.

She reached in the desk draw and took out a folder. She tossed it to Dev. "This is my Father's evidence that you had betrayed our family to Shehu. I can give that to Mac, you would then be thrown off the police department. And likely arrested since there are half a dozen crimes in there. And when you got out Jason and Max would be waiting to kill you for what you did to Milo"

Dev grunted.

"My father wanted you on the police department. I don't;" She said smiling. "He needed information. I need a Jason."

"And you think I am going to be Jason?" Dev asked

Kristina shook her head. "No, I am not that lucky. But you are big and strong and stupid, so you have three of the qualities I need. "

The young man sat looking at her.

She sighed. "Here I will say this once. Unlike my Father, I need the physical protection. I have no intention of ending up in an alley in Sonyea again."

"You don't need to blackmail me to know that I would not let that happen." Dev said.

Kristina was almost touched. "No, I do trust your ability and to a lesser extent your loyalty, I think Dad taught you a lesson about what happens if you betray us. But I cannot trust your time, if you are with the PCPD. You are full time at my side. That is the job. You only leave my side if I send you on an errant. Otherwise, you are here. You stop or kill anyone who attempts to hurt me."

Dev nodded. He was conflicted. He was not a good cop he knew that, and he liked Kristina and did not mind the job of her bodyguard, but he resented being told what to do.

Kristina could see his mind working. One of the very good things in life was that men are simple minded she thought. A small distraction.

"Go and do this, then come back here and you and I are going to have some fun."

"We are?"

Kristina smiled. "Yes, in three hours Josslyn is finally meeting her online boyfriend at the PCU Campus Cafeteria. She is all decked out in her disguise."

"Disguise?" Dev asked. Kristina had faintly told him about her hold on Josslyn, but he was unsure of what it meant and what she planned.

"Are you going to do this?" Kristina asked

"Yes"

"Good then your reward. This is her disguise" Kristina handed her phone to Dev,

It was Josslyn, he thought, in a wig of black and purple hair, a nose piercing, blue contact lens, a fake tat on her breast and another just above her right wrist, dressed in a pair of knee-high plaid socks. And nothing else."

"Holy Crap!"

Kristina smiled. "Indeed. Now go."

He took one last look at the photo handed her back the phone and left.

Kristina, who all her life had felt vaguely powerless, enjoyed this feeling of control.

Across the globe at Stienmauer Maximum Security Prison Jerry Jacks sat in the weight yard eating a candy bar and watching a younger man in his mid-thirties work out. Jerry had been captured a few weeks before by some insipid WSB agents right after he had fulfilled a contract and dropped David Gray off at a particular employer for further reference.

He had hung out here, in the safety of the prison during the fall out from the Ice Princesses Event in Port Charles. He could care less if the entire city went up in smoke. In fact, in many ways it would suit him. But his brother Jax and niece Josslyn were there and so he had been pleased when Alexandria Quartermaine's plans had been foiled.

And he had not lamented the death of Sonny Corinthos in the middle of the mess. For a while he had held a begrudging respect for Sonny but with the revelation of his abuse of Karen Wexler, Jerry like so many others had been repulsed.

There were scores to settle in Port Charles, Spencer jr., and Scott Baldwin most recently. And now there was a power vacuum. Perhaps it was time to go back.

If he went back the young man working out could be of use. Jerry had checked his background. A grifter, and ladies' man, who had swindled a member of the Saudi Royal family out of her jewels, her money, her hijab and her husbands' bed. The man was lucky that he had not been beheaded. His name had fascinated Jerry, and his connections intrigued him even more.

The rumor was he was in Steinmauer because the Saudi Royal Family could reach him nearly anywhere but here. Still his sentence was not a long one. Jerry could offer him long term protection. Jerry pursed his lips. He could leave, literally anytime he wished. The system was that good. The connection deeply imbedded both at the prison and the WSB, but Jerry did not like leaving with out a plan. And this time he wanted a long term one, something that imbedded him in Port Charles and gave him all of what use to be Sonny's territory.

He finished the candy bar and wiped his hands on his pants leg. He walked over to the younger man who was finishing his work out. He held out his hand as he approached. "Hello, young man. My name is Jerry Jacks."

The man nodded and shook Jerry's hand. "Rick."

Jerry smiled. "Yes, I know, we have many many mutual friends, Rick Webber Jr."

Terry Randolph paced around the waiting room. She was the only one there. She flopped in a chair and picked up a magazine.

Dr. Thomas Hardy, the brand-new Chief of Staff at General Hospital came out of his office, right behind three of the maintenance staff. "Thanks guys. I am sure that Dr. Quartermaine, as the Hospital Administrator will approve the renovation budget. I'll let Toussaint know when she signs off."

The men nodded and left.

"His Terry" Tom said with a smile "Sorry about that, they are still fixing all the stair wells and elevator shafts. And Monica is having a door put from her office on the other side of mine to that Chief of Staff stairwell."

"Because even as Hospital Administrator she wants to hide from the board?" Terry said smiling.

"More than me. One of the new good things about this power distribution is that Monica gets to deal with the budget and the Board. All I need to do is balance the medical staff. "

"I never could figure out how Monica handled both."

"It has been that way for a long time at GH. When my father founded the place and it was small, it was just him, then he brought in Dan Rooney as the Hospital Administrator. But when Dan died, they just never replaced him, and the burden fell to the Chief of Staff, Alan, Steven Lars, Monica even Obrecht. It is no way to run a medical complex this size. We need both."

Terry nodded. "How does it feel to have your Father's chair?"

Tom took a deep breath. "It feels, overwhelming."

They stood for a moment. Awkward. Then Tom said. "So, are you ready to start this assessment?"

Terry nodded. "Yes. Did you get the MMPI-2 and the other tests I sent over?"

"Yes"

"And?"

Tom smiled. "You know that I cannot tell you anything. And I wouldn't make an assessment until we complete our interview anyway."

"I know." She smiled.

"Terry, I want you to know, that I do not think you have a mental illness, and none of this is going to affect your position here at GH, you are the best head of pediatric oncology we could have."

"Yet here we are about to determine if I am mentally ill because I am transgender."

"No, we are here to give a court a full profile of the remarkable woman that you are" replied Tom.

"Carol would disagree with you."

He shook his head. "Yes, I suppose she would."

"You like her?" Terry asked.

Tom was not sure he should answer. "Except for a few blind spots she is intelligent, articulate and attractive." He stopped. "Did you not feel the same way?"

"And the exam begins" Terry said

"It began ten minutes ago" quipped Tom

"Yes, I did. "Terry said. "I may have been attempting to repress what I was, but I was attracted to Carol despite the age gap and belief conflicts."

Tom shook his head. "She is older than you."

"I think she even has a few years on you Dr. Hardy." Terry said smiling.

Tom laughed. "Okay come on in my office and let's get this over with."

Valerie Spencer tossed the folder on her desk and then sat down heavily in her chair. Harrison had not given them good news at all. If Jennifer's mind was damaged long term, their chances of catching the killer were slim.

She was reviewing the file when FBI Agent Marcia Chambers pulled up and chair and sat next to her. "Anything?" the thin Jamaican American said.

"Yeah a witness with her brain fried."

Chambers shook her head and sighed. "There is just no luck with this case, even back in New York, everything was hard long boring work."

"And while we do that other women could die."

The FBI Agent nodded. "Yes. At least he is still on whatever kind of odd vacation he is taking."

"What if he moves on to another city?" Valerie asked.

"Then I'll track him there." Marcia answered. She rubbed her hand high up Valerie's thigh. "Though I will miss you."

Val smiled. She liked Marcia. And clearly whatever was going to happen between her, and Kristina was not going to happen. Still she wanted to be cautious. Like Kristina, Valerie was bi-sexual and so liked to keep her options open. The FBI agent only had one interest. Further Valerie did not want to repeat Kristina's mistake with Payton, an older woman more advanced in her career. Valerie had seen how that had hurt her friend.

Valerie's mind snapped back into place when a plain clothes officer came over and said. "Detective, the woman at the desk says that she has information on the dancer killer."

Marcia and Val jumped up as one and followed the Detective to the desk.

The woman in her late fifties with blond gray hair and a thin face nodded and said. "I am Dr. Carol Cressman, I was given a message by a very disturbed man to give to Commissioner Scorpio."

"What was the message" Marcia asked.

Carol looked pale and said. "I understand that this is silly, and that I am safe with you people, but I am sorry he scared the hell out of me. He said to give this message to Commissioner Scorpio. I'm sorry" She began to cry. "But I am afraid to give it to anyone else."

Valerie put her arms around Carol and said. "It's fine. It's fine. Come on let's go up to his office."

Soumia her arms over her head gripped the headboard of the bed and let out a sigh. "So that's a nightcap?" She said nearly gasping.

Lucky popped his head up from underneath the blankets and smiled. "No that is more day drinking."

He rested his head on her chest. "Ahh so much to learn" Soumia said smiling.

"And a lifetime to accomplish the education."

"At some point we should get out of bed and tour the Blue City" Soumia commented. "The last time you were here you were ducking Jerry Jacks and his goons. Not a lot of time to be a tourist."

"There was a restaurant with layered balconies, that looked good." He said.

Soumia nodded. "I know the place."

Lucky cracked his neck and looked wistful. Soumia nodded and asked. "What are you thinking?"

He smiled. "You will laugh, but I was thinking I kind of miss Jerry Jacks, at least no one expects him to stay dead."

"As opposed to Siobhan?"

Lucky scoffed. "And Nicholas."

"Oh, please we all knew deep down that Nicholas was alive. He went off the side of a building but there was no body?" Soumia said.

"True, I guess I am less surprised at him being alive then I am at him rescuing Hajar and Valentin and then disappearing again."

Soumia nodded. "That was odd. Do you want to go look for him?"

Lucky kissed her. "No everything I am looking for is right here, if Nicholas needs me, he'll find me. "He stopped. "Plus, I expect Valentin is already looking for him."

Soumia sighed. "That will be trouble."

"If they behave foolishly yes."

"And Hajar will be right in the middle of it."

Lucky raised his eyebrows. "You think?"

"She has a history with Nicholas, and I have seen that look that she was giving Valentin before."

"What happened to that Henry guy?" Lucky asked.

"Vanished, odd isn't it right after the Ice Princess Event" Soumia said smirking.

District Attorney Robert Scorpio sat with his feet on his brother's desk bouncing a small stuffed kangaroo up and down in his hand.

Mac Scorpio came out of his private restroom and sat down behind the desk. "Make your self at home why don't you?" He said smiling

"Given that that is the third time you have gotten up to go to that bathroom in our twenty-minute meeting I figured I might as well."

Mac smiled. "Yeah I need to cut back on the coffee."

"Or get your prostrate checked." Robert said.

Mac waved his hand at him and was about to say something when the intercom on his desk buzzed. "Commissioner Detective Spencer and Agent Chambers have some one they want you to see."

"Send them in"

"Detective, Agent" Mac said as he and Robert stood to greet the women entering the office. "what can I do for you?"

"This is Dr. Carol Cressman" said Val "And she has a message from the dancer."

The Scorpio Brothers looked at Carol and then each other. "Please have a seat Dr. Cressman."

Molly looked around the Aurora Studios and had to give it to Drew and Jax, it was impressive, the money that they were pouring into the business was showing. She hoped that the pay off would be equally good for them. She spotted Lulu sitting in a Director's chair reading some notes. She walked over and said hello.

Lulu's eyes went up "Molly?"

"Last I checked."

"What can I do for you? Lulu asked

"Help me find Nicholas."

The older girl laughed. "So, Valentin can kill him again, I'll pass."

Molly plopped down in the empty chair next to Lulu. "That nonsense is over."

"Right, because Valentin is just going to let Nicholas have Cassadine Industries back without a fight."

"Because there is more than enough of Cassadine Industries for both of them." Said Molly. "That lunacy that Mikkos' will disowned Nicholas was, a….." She paused. "Mistake. Nicholas ran Cassadine Industries for more than a decade, he would certainly be entitled to the profits he made during that time. Further the Cassadine money has always been diverse, hence the family all over the world. The way I see it, Valentin would be entitled to one-fifth of the inheritance that Mikkos left between his three sons and two daughters, and to his royal title. Nicholas as Stavros's heir would be entitled to his fifth and Stefan's as well because he named Nicholas as his heir."

"And your mother and her sister's shares?" Lulu asked.

"Would be held in trust by the company. Since my mother wants nothing to do with it."

"Until she passes, and you take it?" Lulu asked.

"Maybe." Molly said. "At any rate, the company would need to elect a CEO from all of Mikkos descendants, but that would not mean the others were penniless."

"And you have proof of this that would appease Nicholas and Valentin?"

"I will." Molly said. "The bigger problem are the royal titles. Nicholas is the Cassadine Prince. He is the oldest son of the oldest son of the oldest son. And my Mother is the princess though she has rejected the title."

"So, it goes to you?" Lulu asked.

"Yes. Now Valentin is a Prince because he is Mikkos' son he is just not The Prince. However, he cannot convey royal titles to the next generation in his line, as long as Spencer is alive."

"Setting up a hell of a fight between Charlotte and Spencer. "Lulu said.

"Someday" Molly answered. "By then I will have this all under control."

Lulu raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Well thank you Helena."

"Katya, if I am going to be any Cassadine, it's Katya." Molly said. "Any way as long as Nicholas remains out in the cold, then we cannot negotiate this very reasonable peace between the two."

"Why would they want peace?" Lulu asked.

Molly waved her hand. "Look around you, this is what Jax and Drew have accomplished by working together, Ned and Michael have brought ELQ bigger profits than ever by not undercutting each other and operating as a unit. Right under your nose and mine, Serena and Scott have made Taub-Stanton the largest business in town again, because they work together and without public fan fair. "

"So you expect to convince two Cassadine princes that their best interest is served by working together?"

"It is served by them working together and I am going to appeal to the one thing they have as a common denominator"

"Which is?"

"A weakness that Mikkos did not have, Valentin and Nicholas, love their children."

Lulu thought for a moment. "I get an exclusive on the story."

Molly nodded. "That is fine, I am less interested in that these days."

Lulu wondered what the young woman was interested in but let the thought go. She held out her hand "Okay then let's find my brother."

Molly shook it and smiled.

"So, do we get an new editor of Crimson?" asked Drew.

Jax twisted his lips. "The era of the magazine is dead. I say we rebrand it as a streaming show and web site."

"And hosted by?"

"We need to think about that."

"So young Webber, are you enjoying your stay in our fine facility?" Jerry Jacks asked Rick Webber jr

"Oh, it is wonderful" Rick quipped back.

"A step above being killed by the Saudi Royal family though lad."

"Ha, they would hardly kill me." Rick answered.

"Not what I heard." Jerry said with a smile "Still if you say so. I am sure sooner or later they will find a way to find you here and we will see what they do."

Webber looked at him. "I guess, I mean my options are kind of limited, it's not like I can leave any time I want."

"What if you could young Webber, what if you Could?"

Kristina poured herself a cup of coffee and sat behind her Father's desk. She was curious as to how her spying on Josslyn would go, in a few hours she would know the identity of her mysterious on-line boyfriend. That would give her yet another person under her control. She had a germ of an idea of how to use this all against Molly, and she was very pleased with herself.

The office door opened and a man in his mid-twenties dressed in a tight European fashioned pair of jeans and black shirt said. "Hello."

Kristina picked up her head. "Yes. How can I help you?"

The man walked over and held out his hand. "I am Anatoly"

Kristina shook his hand and smiled. He had a faint but odd accent, some mixture of Spanish and Eastern Europe. She wished that she had paid more attention to Stefan when he had tried to teach her languages.

"What can I do for you?"

"Who run things now Sonny gone?" He said, his English becoming poorer as he rushed his words.

"I do I am his daughter Kristina."

Anatoly shook his head. "I need man."

Kristina was about to crack a joke that was not at all politically correct but realized it would be lost on this person.

"I am sorry my Father is gone; I am in Charge. I am Kristina Corinthos. What do you need Sonny for?"

The man came behind her desk. Kristina was so startled that she stepped back. He quickly typed into her laptop then stepped back. "Sonny pay us for this. Payment due." Anatoly stepped back and Kristina looked at her screen

She sat down still staring. The screen was filled with porn sights: Cam girls. Chat rooms, even the dating sight that the little thot Josslyn had been using."

"You created all these? For my Father?' Kristina asked.

"Da, We create, we maintain Sonny pays. All make money."

"How much money?" Kristina asked.

The man stepped forward and clicked some more keys. Kristina looked at the back door of the web sites. "These sites have made that much money?"

"Yes"

"Since you created them?"

Anatoly laughed. "No, that this week. Money go to Sonny accounts. He pays us. 50%"

Kristina looked at the web site. Fifty percent. If Sonny had been keeping half, he still was making …. well a lot of money a week.

Kristina tossed her head as a direction for the man to move to the other side of the desk.

"My Father is dead. "She said. "I do not have access to his accounts, but I will get it. Give me a few days."

"You. You girl. You pay us seventy percent."

Kristina sat down behind the desk. She slipped her hand under it and slipped out the gun she knew Sonny always kept there. She took it out and leveled it at Anatoly's head. "Out of respect for my Father, you can keep your 50%, try to screw with me because I am a girl again and I will blow your balls off."

Anatoly got up and smiled. "One week. Find money."

He walked out.

Kristina sat still holding the gun and talking herself out of hyperventilating. Get a grip she said to herself. You are a Corinthos. Hell, with Sonny gone you are The Corinthos. And you will never be any one's victim again.


End file.
